2008 vs 2009
Results Round One Friday, May 5th, 2017 Ulti's Analysis I'll save the Brawl rant for round 2, but we all knew going into this match that 2008's lineup would be strictly stronger than 2009's. The only games from 2009 I've even played are Demon's Souls, Resident Evil 5, Street Fighter 4, League of Legends, Dissidia, Angry Birds, New Mario, Kingdom Hearts 358/2, and maybe a game or two I missed somewhere. Most of those games are complete trash, and would never be enough to beat a year with Brawl, MGS4, and Fallout 3 in it. MGS4 was the original reason I bought a Playstation 3, and it has a ton of sentimental value for me since I used my grandmother's inheritance for it. By the late 2000s I was rich and didn't really need an inheritance to buy a gaming system, but sentimental stuff is still there. MGS4 ended up an incredible experience, too. The people who hate on that game are insane. We've spent a decade getting attached to this character, and we finally got to see his story through. It was tough to watch. I can't believe the latest Advance Wars came out 9 years ago. What's up with that series? Days of Ruin was incredible, and yet somehow that was our most recent AW game. I don't get it. Best music in the series by far, and the change of scenery was sorely needed. Battleships and Dusters were too good, but so what? All these games have a unit or two that's too good. That's the point. Can't forget about Tales of Vesperia when talking about 2008. To date, that game is still the only Xbox exclusive, ever, that's been worth a damn. Every other good game on that system ended up on another platform, which I told people on day one would happen. The damn thing was made by Microsoft, of course the good games would all be on PC. What did these people expect? Yet another thing I was ahead of the curve on. I've played a few Tales games, and Vesperia is my favorite one so far. Yuri Lowell is one of the best JRPG leads I've seen, and his voice acting is top notch. Past that, these two years being together gives us a good reason to look at all the trash and laugh at it. Crisis Core, Left 4 Dead, Brawl, Mario Kart, GTA4, LittleBigPlanet, another Gears of War, another Rock Band, The World Ends With You, another bad FFT game, that terrible Apollo Justice game, Infamous, that terrible Punch-Out remake, Spirit Tracks, and the games I mentioned earlier. Probably more I'm totally forgetting. Also, I haven't played a Persona game yet but I'm praying the games aren't as annoying as the fanbase is. If they're even CLOSE to being as bad as those fans, then the games are bottom of the barrel. I'm reserving judgment on that one until actually playing the games so we'll see. Category:2017 Contest Matches